There is a vehicle seat in which a lightweight hard pad is combined into a back side of a soft pad as a cushion member in order to reduce weight. The cushion pad of such vehicle seat is manufactured by setting a preformed hard pad in a molding die for foam-molding a soft pad, injecting a foaming agent forming the soft pad into a space between the hard pad and the molding die, and performing foam-molding (see JP-A-2000-517210).
In the case of manufacturing the cushion pad in this manner, there is a problem that the exudation of the soft pad occurs at a periphery of the hard pad in contact with the molding die. This problem will be described with reference to an example shown in FIG. 9. When a hard pad B is set in a molding die A and a soft pad C is foam-molded, the exudation of the soft pad C occurs, as indicated by D, in a periphery Ba of the hard pad B in contact with the molding die A. An exuding piece D thus generated is attached to a back side of the hard pad B.
When the cushion pad to which the exuding piece D is attached as described above is mounted on a vehicle, the exuding piece D comes into contact with a mounting surface of the vehicle side, and thus, there occurs a problem that the mounting accuracy of the cushion pad is decreased by the extent that the exuding piece D overlaps the hard pad B. In addition, there also occurs a problem that the exuding piece D rubs against the mounting surface of the vehicle side when a vehicle vibrates, thereby causing abnormal noise.